New Begginings
by UnperfectPerson
Summary: Nobody remembers the story of Fire Emblem. It happened so long ago. Then a boy by the name of Rune and his friend, Serak, find the story of Fire Emblem, all nine eqisodes that contained it. Please R&R, this is not my first fic.
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries Unknown

Chapter 1: Discoveries unknown

He seemed to be falling. Falling through nothing. He fell from blackness towards more blackness. He couldn't think of anything, but he was still aware of someone talking.

And then, it stopped. He hit the ground with a thud against hard stone, and then he remembered where he was. He was dosing off in Magic School! He quickly got back into his chair. The teacher was looking right at him, along with the rest of the class.

"So Rune, you seem to fall out of chairs quite easily. Is that not your second time today?" The teacher asked, with an 'I already know what the answer is' kind of expression.

"Yes, sir. That is true" Rune replied looking downwards at his desk.

"Look at me when you answer, I would like to be aknowledged." The teacher replied in a very snotty voice, which quite suitted him with the uncountable wrinkles on his face. His bleach white robes hung too short so you could see his knees, which looked like flesh coloured chestnuts. His hair was long, and grey. The man was in his 70's.

Rune lifted his head. His green eyes glowed like emeralds. Rune himself was 14. He wore a very tattered, hand-me-down black robe. All students had to wear black robes, except the Student Council, they wore red,while all of the teachers wore white robes.

"Yes _sir. _That is true" Rune replied through clenched teeth. His semi-short hair was curly and his somewhat short bangs fell over his forhead.

A man walked into the room. He had two stones and he hit them together in a pattern that ended the school hours. With the usual "Class dismised" the teacher always said people justled and bustled to get their things ready.

"Remember, A test on how and what to use fire magic on is tomorrow. Don't forget to study." The teacher shouted from the head of the room.

Rune quickly packed his things and went out the door, where Serak joined him. Serak was a short boy and had red hair. He was part of the school council so instead of the black robes that Rune wore he wore red ones. Serak nudged Rune and pointed to the direction in which stood a very beautiful girl.

Rune was especially fond of this girl. Her name was Tessa. She was 14, as was Rune and Serak, but she had long blond hair that hung down just below her shoulders. Tessa wore Black robes, but a little lighter and untattered. Tessa had blue eyes that had an adelescent glow to them, along with her face.

"Oh, shut-up." Rune whispered in a very very annoyed voice. By this time Serak and Rune had walked out the hallway doors and started towards Rune's home. Rune didn't like to call it a home since it belonged to his evil godparents. Well, at least they seemed evil.

Ever since the fall of Castle Arielsa, the original home to Rune and Serak, Hark, the conquerers, took over. They extended their land as far as they could. Without Hark though, Rune would have never met Serak. Yet Rune and Serak despise Hark for the stupid rules that they put to use.

Hark guards stood every 10 lacrose (one lacrose is equivelent to one yard). The shifts must have been boring because throughout the school hours the guards would stand there breaking up fights or arresting someone. None of which happened every day.

As the pair moved past the guards the guards would stare at them. And it was quite disturbing until you got used to it. Almost all of the guards looked exactly the same. They wore armor that covered every single part of thier body, except for their faces.

The pair arrived at their destination, which was an old run down little cottage, owned by Rune's godparents which worked all day to come home and scream at Rune for not doing anything useful. The pair walked through the back door, the usual moldy smell could be noticed floating on the air. Rune lead Serak towards his own room where they usually had duels. Rune usually lost due to the fact that Serak actually listened in class.

"Noctoral majclo!" Serak shouted. Almost immediately a dark cloud formed over Rune and sent black swords crashing down upon him. Unlike what was supposed to happen Rune flew backwards and into a wall, he was supposed to just hit the floor. There was a large cloud of dust that filled the whole room. Completely disarranging Serak's sight.

The dust cleared and Serak saw Rune laying on the ground, face pressed up against the stone. But what mostly surprised Serak was that the wall was gone. Rune's body weight plus the might of the magic was just enough to shatter that particular part of the wall.

"Rune! Are you okay?" Serak asked as he bent down to Rune's side.

Rune opened his eyes slowly making it most dramatic. He stretched and stood up. "Where did you learn that?" He asked with a puzzled tone.

Serak didn't answer, he just stared behind Rune.

Rune turned around and was startled to see part of his wall gone. They stood there for a while. Rune then started to feel brave, so he stepped forward and into the interior of the house.

Rune stood in there for a bit of time waiting for the dust to clear inside as well. "It's a Library! An ancient one too! Come Serak, take a look!"

Serak stepped in too and it was true. An ancient library was inside Rune's house. The dust cloud had covered the already dusty bookshelves, making them have to dust the cover to read it.

Serak finally had the inspiration to speak, "lets look at these books, these must be ancient! You never know, there might be something interesting here."

So they split up, Serak looked at the east and north bookases which were half full each. And Rune checked the west bookcases which were totally full except for one shelf which had a set of nine books. They searched for 20 sirc, which is equivilent to 20 minutes.

"I have just one shelf to check" Rune said, half to himself. He looked at the first of the nine books. "Hey this one says, Fire Emblem. And so does the next! They all have little subtitles, it must be a series!" He dusted off every one of the nine books. All of which started with 'Fire Emblem.' And just then Rune saw a book at the end of the shelf. It read, The Fire Emblem.

Rune picked up the book of The Fire Emblem and started to flip the pages until he came upon a very interesting page. "Hey Serak, listen to this: The Fire Emblem is a very powerful piece of metal. It contains the powers of Nox, the god of chaos, and also the god Bis, the god of good and kind. If ever someone is to hold this medallion the powers of balance would completely fill their mind and cloud it. The owner would become the most powerful thing in the world and would not die no matter how hard the enemy beat it… Sounds cool! But then listen to this… Soon the possesser would kill anything it sees, even allies. Then the owner of the meddalion would run itself tired, but would never stop until those of good nature, those that can touch a sword and not feel power, would take the meddalion out of their hands and free the cloud of the insane killer. The cloud of balance would be uplifted. But lasting effects stay as of every year.The insaneness would grow and after a certain amount of years it would kill the insane man." Rune read from the book. Both of the teenage boys stood there completely in depth of thought. after a while Rune started to speak, "It even shows a picture."

Serak went back to searching. "Hey look. There's a box. It's locked, but I can make short work of that!" Serak explained.

"Noctoral majclo!" Serak chanted, but to his dismay it did nothing.

"That's a magic lock, it can only be opened by the key!" Rune explained walking towards Serak. "Look, it says something…" Rune squated and dusted off the top, revealing a name: Volke.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire!

Chapter 2: Fire!

"Volke?" Serak asked. "Who's Volke?"

"I don't know, but with a magic lock this guy must have had something very very important in here." Rune was puzzled, but even more so, he was curouis. "I wonder what's in there?"

Serak picked the box up and stood. "Lets put this somewhere safe. If your godparents came in here and found us in here they might take Volke's box." With that said he walked out of the wall and back into Rune's bedroom. He set the box under Rune's bed.

"That won't be a good place," Rune lectured Serak, "look, there isn't a single thing down there, if somebody looked under my bed they would immediately find it."

"Then where do you suppose we put it then? Your room is empty!" Serak asked in a very snotty tone. Although, it _was_ true. The room had a bed in the northeast corner, a night stand next to it, and a desk at the southern wall. The room was vrtuely empty.

Rune thought for a moment. After about 2 sirc he came up with a plan. "I know! We can go outside and bury it somewhere. Then when we come back we can unbury it and try and figure it out.

Serak nodded. It was a fairly good idea. So the pair walked outside and looked for a place that they could find easily.

"How about over by that tree." Serak pointed in which direction he was talking about.

"No, we're in the middle of Jever Forest! The biggest forest in the land of Zanray! Finding a certain _tree _is almost impossible. How about that stump over there, we can take a piece of charcoal and write something on it."

Serak nodded for the second time. So the pair got right to digging. They dug until nightfall. They stood up, proud of their work.

"I guess we should bury it. That was the whole point of digging it." Rune said. The hole that they had dug was very complicated. The pair dug all the way under the stump that they had chosen. They burnt all the roots away using basic fire magic.

Rune placed Volke's box carefully inside the hole and started to shove dirt inside. Serak bent down to help. Then, out of no where a thought came to Serak.

"Hey Rune?"

"Yes Serak?"

"I have an idea on how to find out who this Volke person is."

Rune stopped. "How? For all we know is that he had something special."

Serak stopped also. "We found his box in that ancient library. Maybe there's a book in there that has him in it."

Rune began to shove dirt into the hole. "Good idea, but there are a whole lot of books, how do we know which one will help?"

The hole was starting to fill up now, and Rune started to pat the earth to make it contract. He continued with this untill the earth was hard, then he shoved more dirt in. Then he repeated the process untill there was a flat piece of land infront of them both. Rune grabbed some moss and used it to cover it up so no one would get suspicious.

"We should go inside and try to fix your wall," Serak suggested, "that way no one will find out.

"Serak, about my question?"

"Well … We read them of course!"

Rune sighed, "That will take ages, you know how slow I read!"

Serak looked up at Rune, "we have all the time in the world to read them! Maybe we should let a few other people know about it first. Then they can help us!"

"And who would that be? You're my only friend!"

Serak shook his head. They both started to move toward the cottage. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I have many friends. One of them is Tessa." He said Tessa with a different tone. The kind when you're making fun of somebody.

"Serak! What did I tell you about talking like that?" Rune was seriously getting annoyed. He opened the back door and coughed at the moldy smell. For the second time that day the pair walked through the house. They knew the path so good they could have a blindfold on and be running backwards and still get to their destination.

Once the pair walked into the room they started to share their ideas on how they could get the wall fixed _and_ make it accesible. Finally they decided on one. First they were going to make the entrance wider to form a proper entrance. Then they were going to put a bookcase from inside over the entrance, covering up the entrance.

"Alright lets get started, I have this rock and you can use… your knife!" Rune said eagerly.

"I don't have enough expirience to use a knife, but you were born with the talent, you use the knife, I'll use the rock." Serak complained.

It was time for Rune to nod, so he did. The pair started to work. Neither of them noticed that they were alone in the cottage and that it was very late.

Half way through making the entrance Rune noticed something. He stopped and hesitated.

"Rune! I could use a little help here!"

Rune continued to think. "Serak, do you notice anything … … wrong?"

"That there's a whole in your wall … yeah!"

"No, something more important. Like something was missing."

"Part of your wall …yeah!"

"Serak! Something IMPORTANT! No, not my wall!"

Serak stopped too. He thought for anything missing.

"Wait! I know!" Rune exclaimed in a worried voice.

"What?"

"My godparents aren't home!" Rune said in the same tone as before. Unfortuneatly it was true. None of them noticed that Rune's godparents were supposed to be home, but they weren't.

"So? I thought you didn't like them." Serak said in a layed back tone as he went back to opening the entrance.

"Serak, that means something is terribly wrong! They always are home by now! The latest they've ever been is about one cur after when they usually come home!" Rune was getting frightened. As he says: 'one cur' he means in english… one hour.

Rune ran over to his window, and to his horror, he saw a very thick line of orangish-red glow about 25 lacrose (yards) away from the cottage.

"Serak, stop! Go in and grab as many books as you can!"

"Why, what do you see?"

"Jever Forest is engulfed in flames!"


End file.
